


To Become a Family

by Reading_at_Dawn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_at_Dawn/pseuds/Reading_at_Dawn
Summary: I found a drawing on Tumblr by LucidLikesThings (will be added in notes) that had Alice and her fraternal twin Lacie (Based off the concept design of Alice), as the biological children of Todd and eventually adopted by both Kara and Luther. The drawing inspired me to write, so here it is!On Hiatus for a week until I get home from a camping trip!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://lucidlikesthings.tumblr.com/post/176076134726/i-reject-dbh-canon-and-substitute-my-own-i-will
> 
> Here's the drawing that was the inspiration!

Kara looked up at the house as Todd pulled to a stop by the curb, shutting off the vehicle. It was only shortly after they had left the Cyberlife store Kara had woken up in, after having repairs and her memory reset. Todd climbed out of the car, the AX400 following shortly after. Gently closing the car door, she followed the man up to the front door of the house.

"You've been gone for three weeks, this place is a mess." Todd said as he opened the door. He walked in, gesturing around as Kara entered behind him and shut the door. "You do the usual. Hosework, laundry, cooking the meals, take care of..." He trailed off, looking around the house as Kara peered at him. "Where the fuck are the brats now? Alice! Lacie!"

A soft rustle on the stairwell caught Kara's attention, the AX400 glancing over as Todd called the names again. Two children stood on the staircase, the girls looking around the same age. One girl, who had dark skin and shoulder-length curly black hair, was only four steps up away from Kara, a stuffed rabbit tucked under her arm. The other girl stood a step higher, halfway hidden behind her sister. Her skin was paler, closer in comparison to Todd's with straight black hair past her shoulders, a stuffed fox hugged tight to her chest. Both were looking intently at Kara, who gave them a gentle smile.

"Girls!!" Todd called one final time, then turned to look at the stairs and spotted them. "Oh, there you two are." He turned back to Kara, motioning toward the two. "These are the twins, Lacie and Alice. You take care of them. Homework, bath, all that crap. Got it?"

Kara looked back at the man, giving him a faint nod. "Yes Todd."

"Good. Get started down here, then do the upstairs." Todd indicated the first floor with a jerk of his head before turning and walking into the living room. Alice and Lacie remained in place on the stairs as Kara started into the dining room and cleared the dishes off the table. There was the sound of footsteps behind the android as she walked into the kitchen; a glance backward had Kara briefly watching Lacie and Alice move into the dining room and sit together in the window. Kara smiled faintly before focusing back on her chores, finishing up the inside of the first floor rather quickly. She could feel two sets of eyes on her back the entire time she cleaned, a soft discussion between Alice and Lacie about who knows what that Kara couldn't quite hear. The android soon moved out to the backyard, picking up the discarded laundry basket by the tree and beginning to remove the wash from the line.

The sound of a door opening behind Kara caught the android's attention. Turning around, Kara spotted Alice and Lacie positioning themselves on a discarded tire, both still with stuffed animals in hand and talking softly to each other. Kara smiled and walked over to the two, kneeling in front of the them.

"You two look bored. Would you like to play a game?" The two girls remained silent, though Kara saw Lacie almost imperceptibly shake her head no. The AX400 looked around, working to pick another topic to try and start a conversation. "Do you like playing out here?" She asked, motioning to the yard around them. But her question was once again met with silence, the twins giving each other a quick glance. Lacie stood, tugging Alice's arm and the two darted back into the house. Kara remained kneeling on the ground for a moment, watching the door to see if they would come back out. When they didn't reappear, Kara stood and picked the basket back up, heading into the laundry room.

•••••

Finished with the rest of the upstairs, Kara crossed the hallway from the bathroom to the door of Lacie and Alice's room. She reached to grab the doorknob, but paused as a conversation drifted through the door.

"Do you think she remembers, Lacie?"

"I don't think so. Unless she's pretending. But she doesn't look like she remembers. If she doesn't..."

Kara's LED flashed yellow for only a moment as she knocked before reaching for the doorknob yet again, the conversation immediately ending. Her LED had returned to its steady blue color by the time the AX400 opened the door and entered the room, giving the two a small smile. "I just want to clean up a little bit. I really need to do this, is that okay?"

There was a bunkbed in the room to her immediate left, and across from that corner in the far right was a blanket fort with fairy lights decorating the entrance. Alice had scurried from the middle of the room to the hideaway with the fox tight in her grip the second Kara had entered; Lacie following a moment later and positioning herself at the entrance like a sentry. There was an open book, papers both empty and full of color, and crayons in the middle of the floor that the children had abandoned when Kara had walked in.

Kara walked over to the bunkbeds first, a small smile crossing her face as she spotted alphabet stickers on the wood that spelled out whose bed was whose. She could feel the twins's eyes on her back as she then made her way to the window and opened them to ventilate the room. With that done, Kara made her way to the fort opening and knelt down in front of it. Alice ducked her head, gaze focusing on the fox she held on her lap while Lacie looked uneasily at Kara.

"I'm sure we all used to be friends before I was reset. Maybe we can be friends again." Her words made Alice look up at her before she shared a glance with her twin, as if they had just confirmed some sort of suspicion. Alice looked back down at her fox as Lacie scooted closer to her sister. "Your father said one of you chose my name. Kara? It's nice. Who picked it?"

A soft "me" from Lacie prompted Kara to ask how the name was chosen, but the girl didn't answer.

"You should tell me about yourselves." Kara tried again one last time, hoping to finally start up a conversation. "What you two like to do, where you like to go, favorite foods... It would really help me out." More silence from the girls made Kara's smile fade. "You two are very quiet, I hope I don't scare you."

Alice grabbed Lacie's hand, slipping out of the fort and tugging her twin into a standing position before starting toward the door. They paused halfway across the room, looking at each other before turning back to Kara. With a nod from Lacie, Alice let go of her sister's hand and dug into her pocket, tugging out a key and thrusting it into Kara's hand. Then she took Lacie's hand once again, and the two fled out the door.

Kara looked down at the key in her hand, uncertain what to do with it before glancing around the room. She spotted a small box she hadn't noticed when she had walked in, sitting on the dresser by the door. It was a small, plain box with the words "Our Treasures" surrounded by heart stickers on the lid.

Key in hand, the AX400 strode across the room and opened the chest, peeking at what was inside.

A four-leaf clover. A seashell. A picture of the girls with Todd and a woman who must be their mother; a woman several shades darker than Lacie with short braided hair, a warm smile, and loving eyes. A few papers with words scribbled on them, poems and stories with Lacie's name on them. And finally a few drawings, claimed by Alice with her name scribbled in the corner of each of them. A drawing of the twins holding hands. One of Lacie standing between Alice and Todd. One of the twins watching Todd hit Kara, and...

Kara's LED flickered to a bright red to a yellow as she took in the last picture. One of Kara laying on the floor, broken, with the twins crying over her. With a quick glance at the door, she swiftly tucked everything back into the box and locked it once again, leaving the key in the lock. With one last glance at the treasure chest, she hurried downstairs for her next instructions.


	2. Chapter 2

Humans had a superstition about storms, that when a thunderstorm starts something bad is going to occur. Or at least, it was used often enough in human media that it could be regarded as such.

The storm had started just as Kara finished dinner, dishing the spaghetti onto the plates. Alice and Lacie were once again sitting in the dining room window, both clutching their respective stuffed animals. Lacie was peeking out the curtains while Alice rested her head on her twin's shoulder like it was a pillow, eyes closed tight.

Kara moved into the living room and approached the man snoring on the couch. "Todd?" The android leaned over the human as he jolted awake, looking up at Kara. With a shake of his head the man sat up, searching for and finding the pipe he had dropped on the floor as he dozed. "Dinner is ready." The AX400 continued as Todd looked down at the pipe on his hands.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." The man grumbled, though he remained rooted in the spot on the couch with the pipe clutched tight in his grip.

Kara headed back into the kitchen as Lacie nudged Alice, the two moving to sit at the dining table. Alice took the chair across from Todd's seat while Lacie sat in the chair to Alice's left.

The AX400 gathered the prepared plates, carrying all three with ease into the dining room as Todd took his place at the table. "There wasn't much left in the kitchen, I did what I could." Kara placed the dishes down before flicking on the lights, turning back to the table to help the twins with placing napkins on their laps. Lacie dug into the spaghetti immediately, scarfing it down while Alice ate hers a little slower.

"Life's funny, you know?" Todd started, tapping his plate lightly with the fork as Kara began to pour water into each of their glasses. "I lost my job because of androids... Then when I need someone to take care of this goddamn house, what do I do...? I go out and hire a fucking android!"

Finished with serving dinner, Kara took a step back away from the table and folded her hands behind her back, watching and listening as Todd continued. "Course, androids are so fucking wonderful!" Todd said sarcastically, waving his fork in the air in Kara's direction. "They never fail, they're never tired, never sad... They're so fucking perfect they ruined my fucking life!" The hand not holding the fork turned into a fist and slammed down onto the table, causing the glassware to shudder and the water in the glasses to ripple.

The sound made Alice and Lacie jump, the former freezing up mid-bite and looking up at Todd. She quickly averted her gaze, but it was too late.

"What are you looking at?" Todd asked her, the scowl on his face deepening. "What's your fucking problem?" Alice dropped her fork, hands going to her lap while Lacie sat tense, looking uneasily between her twin and their father. "Maybe you think this is easy, taking care of twin girls on my own? Maybe you think it's my fault this house is a fucking shithole? My fault I 'couldn't care' for you after your mother died?"

Kara noticed Lacie drop her fork, her hand going over to Alice's under the table and lacing their fingers together in a tight grip.

"You think I'm not trying my damnedest to take care of you two, as if it's easy being a single father with no job, huh? I wouldn't have to be doing this if you hadn't gotten her killed!" Todd shot to his feet and used a hand to shove the table out of his way, almost spilling its' contents. Alice and Lacie both stood, causing their chairs to topple backwards, and girls began backing away as Lacie put herself in front of her sister.

Kara stood and watched as Todd stormed closer to the girls, the two cornered next to an armchair. "It's all your fault!"

"Daddy, no!" Alice begged, Lacie adding "Please, stop!"

"It's all your fucking fault!" Todd shoved Lacie to the side, throwing her to the floor before striking Alice in the face, making the girl scream.

Alice cradled her hand to her cheek, tears looking into her eyes as she stood up off the chair and grabbing Lacie's hand as the two bolted for the stairs.

"Get back here!" Todd demanded, but the two vanished upstairs. "Come back here right now, both of you!" Todd key out a shout of frustration, turning and stomping into the living room. "It's all her goddamn fault..."

Kara watched with her arms at her sides as Todd began to pace, listening to the man grumbling about the girls under his breath. With a look at the stairs, the AX400 took a step away from the table. Todd rounded on her, pointing right at her.

"You stay there! Don't you dare fucking move or I'll bust you worse than last time."

_**DON'T MOVE.** _

Kara's programming kicked in, forcing the android to freeze where she stood.

But the stairs... Alice and Lacie... They needed her! She needed to get them out of here!

Kara tried to take a step forward, but once again the order flashed before her eyes.

_**DON'T MOVE.** _

Kara closed her eyes, focused on the order hovering in front of her. She thought of leaning forward in her mind palace, pushing against the wall her programming had put in front of her.

_**DON'T. MOVE. DON'T. MOVE. DON'T MOVE. DON'T MOVE. DON'T MOVE DON'T-** _

_"I will not be still!"_

The order shattered into pieces in front of her, the AX400 stumbling as the barrier that had kept her frozen in place vanished. Her LED flashed red as she looked down at her hands, clenched into fists and moving when she willed them to.

She could no longer be ordered around. She was deviant.

_She was free._

Kara looked between the stairwell and the living room before hurrying up the stairs, determined to protect the twins. Darting down the hall, Kara opened and closed the bedroom door behind her. Alice and Lacie had crawled into their fort, gripping each other's hand tightly as Alice rocked back and forth, hugging her knees to her chest with her free arm.

"He's coming! He's gonna hurt us!" Alice cried as Lacie added, "You shouldn't be here!"

"Run! Or he's going to break you worse than last time!"

"You two deserve to be taught a good lesson!" Todd's voice drifted through the floor, and with a glance at the door Kara made a split-second decision.

Getting to her feet, Kara locked the door as the footsteps down the hall came closer, calling the girls' names. Alice and Lacie glanced at each other before climbing out of the fort, darting over to Kara's side as she backed toward the window. The knob rattled as Todd tried to get in, then the man pounded on the door.

"GIRLS! ONE OF YOU OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Kara turned, unlocking and sliding the window up. She leaned out, feeling the rain starting to hit her as she looked out over the ledge.

"No, Kara! We'll fall!" Alice exclaimed, hand still gripping Lacie's tight. Todd still shouted through the door, banging on the wood. It wouldn't hold for much longer.

"It's the only way. Come on, hurry!" She waved the two closer to the window, lifting them out one at a time. Lacie's foot almost slipped off the roof, Alice grabbing her just in time and tugging her away from the edge of the roof, both already almost completely soaked despite having been outside only a few seconds. They huddled together as close to the side of the wall as they could as the lock finally caved, Todd bursting into the room. Kara glanced back at the door before starting to follow the girls out the window.

"COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Todd grabbed Kara's foot, receiving her free foot in his face as her last parting gift, sending him reeling and forcing the man to lose his grip on her.

Kara quickly scrambled out the window, grabbing the two girls and moving toward the edge of the roof by the side of her house, quickly realizing she could only bring one of them down with her. "I can't carry you both, one of you will have to jump and let me catch you-"

"Kara-!"

"Bring Alice down!" Lacie let go of Alice's hand, pressing back against the wall as Todd cursed them out from the window.

"Lacie-!" Alice was cut off as Kara hitched the girl onto her back, latching her arms around Kara's neck. She let out a scream as Kara grabbed a support beam, the two sliding down it like a firefighter. They landed safely on the ground, and Kara put Alice down before looking back up at the roof.

"You have to jump now, Lacie!" The girl looked over the edge as Kara held up her open arms. "Just sit down and slide off! I'll catch you, I promise!"

Lacie caught herself before her foot slipped again, sitting down on the edge of the roof. Visibly shaking, she closed her eyes and pushed herself over the edge, letting out a scream as she fell before landing safely in Kara's arms.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going??" Hank shouted out the window as Kara grabbed both the girls' hands, darting toward the roadside as the art bus of the night pulled up at the stop. The trio raced onto the bus, standing in the aisle as the bus began to drive away from the house.

The group stood there for a moment, watching the house fall behind them as the bus went down the road, a puddle forming underneath the girls as the dripped with rainwater. Kara led the two to a group of seats, Kara sitting between the two as the twins trembled slightly. Though Kara wasn't sure if it was from fear, the chill from the rain, or both. Alice and Lacie placed their hands on Kara's lap, leaning in her shoulder as Kara gently covered their hands with hers. She lay her head back as she looked out the window, letting the girls use her as a pillow as they finally had a chance to take a breather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want this story to be interactive, so go to the link below and vote for what happens in Chapter 3!
> 
> https://linkto.run/p/WBMYXULK


End file.
